ceauntaygordenjunkfandomcom-20200216-history
Scooby-Doo! The Movie
Scooby-Doo! The Movie is a 2011 animated movie to release in theaters based onto the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Scooby_Doo Scooby-Doo] long running franchise since 1969. The movie will be the first of the series as animated to have a theatrical release. It was released on April 1, 2011 in regular and IMAX theaters. Animation begins in July 11, 2010. A sequel was released on November 2, 2012, nearly two years after the release of this film. Plot A person in mask broke into the machine with Remote Control and used to bring monsters to life which lead them to enter into the Hex Girls concert ruined it and kidnaps the Hex Girls, leaving the Mystery Inc to solve their greatest mysteries yet. They were force to place the machine back to the labetorary of Dr. Peter Harvey (Robin Williams), but theree batteries of it were missing, leaving them to go on a journey to find three batteries. After learning a story of Dr. Peter Harvey created the Remote Control who hids it so no one can find it, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Shaggy Rogers and Scooby-Doo dropped out of school to start their mystery and journey. While they're on a mission, they get attacked by monsters. They also go around coolsville possession everyone especially Shaggy and Scooby's friends and their love interests May (Megan Fox) and Felicity (Demi Lovato). Shaggy and Scooby heads to the lab to place the remote control back. As the two made it back, they get caught by monsters and people of Coolsville leading aside Shaggy forcing to give the Remote to the man in the mask but tricked him and placed the Remote into the machine destroying the monsters and rescuing everyone and their family and friends. In the wrap up case, The Person in the Mask shockingly reveals to be Dal, who in which was unmasked to be Dr. Peter Harvey where Velma discovers that he is the one that lied to the world that he said that he wouldn't let anyone to try out his Remote Control. Later, Shaggy and May and Scooby and Felicity resumed their relationship as they and the mystery inc returns to school with the Hex Girls performing the concert as well as the Mystery Inc. Cast *Frank Welker as Scooby-Doo, Fred Jones, Barty Blake *Grey DeLisle as Daphne Blake, Paula Rogers *Mindy Cohn as Velma Dinkley *Matthew Lillard as Shaggy Rogers *Frances Conroy as Angie Dinkley *Jennifer Hale as Thorn *Jane Wiedlin as Dusk *Kimberly Brooks as Luna *Jeff Bennett as Del Chillman *Kevin Dunn as Dale Dinkley *Casey Kasem as Colton Rogers *Kath Soucie as Nan Blake, Female Tourist *Megan Fox as MayMegan Fox voices in Scooby-Doo: The Movie. Wiki News. Retreived July 10, 2010. *Mariah Carey as JessicaMariah Carey voices in Scooby-Doo: The Movie. Wiki News. Retrieved July 10, 2010. *Robin Williams as Dr. Peter HarveyMike Myers voices in Scooby-Doo: The Movie. Wiki News. Retrieved July 10, 2010. *Demi Lovato as Felicity Production Hanna-Barbera plans to release a theatrical animated movie of the Scooby-Doo franchise, rather than releasing Scooby-Doo 3, the third installment of Scooby-Doo and Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed with the original cast from the live action films returning.'Hanna-Barbera' Scooby-Doo theatrical animated movie. Wiki News. Retrieved July 12, 2010. The movie will be the first of the series as animated to have a theatrical release. Although, Scooby-Doo and Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed were only released in theaters in Live-action. The film will be starring as the cast from Scooby-Doo: Mystery Inc. Within it releasing in 3D and IMAX, it decided to make this film a much darker, edgier, loud and action packed animated movie to get those box office numbers running.Hanna-Barbera Productions: "Scooby-Doo! The Movie is Dark, Loud and Scary". Wiki News. Retrieved July 28, 2010. However, when Warner Bros. announced the film to be rated G, it thinks that it'll be too scary and loud for the young kids and todlers, where they decided to changed a G rating to PG.Warner Bros: "Scooby-Doo! The Movie's G Rating too scary for Todlers". Retrieved July 28, 2010. Therefore, Hanna-Barbera said that they want the todlers to see the film and decided to keep the G rating. Animation begins in summer 2010.Scooby-Doo: The Movie begins animated this summer. Wiki News. Retrieved July 10, 2010. The main cast since What's New Scooby-Doo will reprise their roles. This also goes to the cast member who portrayed the Hex Girls since Scooby-Doo and the Witch's Ghost. From Scooby-Doo and the Loch Ness Monsters (2004) and Chill Out, Scooby-Doo (2007), Del appears, and is set to return for Scooby-Doo! The Movie, within the original voice actor is set to return.Del Coming Back in Scooby-Doo! The Movie. Retrieved March 29, 2011. From Scooby-Doo and the Witch's Ghost (1999), Scooby-Doo and the Legend of the Vampire (2003) and What's New Scooby-Doo (2005), The Hex Girls appeared, and are set to return, with three original voices actress will reprise their roles.The Hex Girls Returns in Scooby-Doo! The Movie. Retrieved March 29, 2011. From Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed (2004), the original monsters from Scooby-Doo! Where Are You? and The Scooby-Doo Show are set to return, within The Mummy from Scooby-Doo! Where Are You? will also returns, who didn't appear in Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed.Scooby-Doo Old Monsters Returns for Scooby-Doo! The Movie. Retrieved March 29, 2011. From Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorperated, one of the Mystery Inc.'s family members officially appeared, and are set to appear in the film.Sets from Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorperated set for Scooby-Doo! The Movie. Retrieved March 29, 2011. Marketing Scooby-Doo: The Movie was released in theaters on April 1, 2011 worldwide. It was also released in IMAX. Originally to be released in 3D, but plans got scrapped. The film's trailer was released on September 24, 2010. On November 24, 2010, the film's release date is being bumped three weeks early from April 29, 2011 to avoid competion against [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fast_Five Fast Five]. Reaction Critics Early Reviews for the film were generally mixed. However, Rotten Tomatoes scored a negative 49% of 29 views out of 100.Scooby-Doo! The Movie. Rotten Tomatoes. Retrieved March 29, 2011. Metacritics gave it 39% which is a negative percent with 46 out of 100.Scooby-Doo! The Movie. Metacritics. Retrieved March 29, 2011. Fans, most of them got out of school during spring break, while most of them were still in school, saying that this is the "Best Movie" in history yet. Box Office Scooby-Doo! The Movie grossed $19.1 million on it's first day in theaters. The film than made a total of $55.2 million on it's weekend opening, making it #1 at the box office making it more to it's modest $30 million budget. It is the highest opening weekend of 2011 until the release of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fast_Five Fast Five] ($86.2 million). Scooby-Doo! The Movie ended its run on July 28, 2011 with a total of $152,455,925 in the US. Elswhere, it captures to $203,415,747 (as of July 31, 2011), for a worldwide total of $355,871,672. It was most sucessful theatrical Scooby-Doo film in the series after two live-action films [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Scooby-Doo_(film) Scooby-Doo] and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Scooby_Doo_2:_Monsters_Unleashed Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed]. Home Media Scooby-Doo! The Movie was released on a Blu Ray Combo Pack in on November 29, 2011, nearly eight months after it's theatrical release.User blog:Ceauntay/Scooby-Doo! The Movie DVD Cover; DVD Release Date Revealed. Wiki News. Retreived June 5, 2011. It top the DVD sales chart earning 989,510 copies ($24,102,040) in its first week.http://www.the-numbers.com/dvd/charts/weekly/2011/20111204.php As of January 1, 2012, it earned so far 2,210,044 copies ($52,491,490). Soundtrack The Scooby-Doo! The Movie soundtrack based on the film with the same title was released on March 22, 2011, just a week before the film's release. ;Tracklsting #"Scooby-Doo, Where Are You?" - 3:21 (Blink-182) #"Burning in the Skies" - 4:13 (Linkin Park) #"Goodbye Mr A" - 4:27 (The Hoosiers) #"Trap of Love" - 2:44 (The Hex Girls ft. Crush) #"Kicking and Screaming" - 2:58 (Miley Cyrus) #"What's New, Scooby-Doo?" - 1:00 (Simple Plan) #"4ever" - 3:32 (The Veronicas) #"The Bird And The Worm" - 3:41 (The Users) #Beautiful Monster" - 4:11 (Ne-Yo) #"Sir Duke" - 3:57 (Stevie Wonder) #"Who Owns My Heart - 3:35 (Miley Cyrus) Score The Scooby-Doo! The Movie soundtrack based on the film with the same title was released on March 29, 2011, just three days before the film's release. ;Tracklisting #"The Beginning" - 1:40 #"The Awards Show" - 3:00 #"Monsters Attack" - 2:51 #"Solving The Mystery" - 2:24 #"The Huanted House" - 4:43 #"Shaggy and May/Scooby's Jealousy" - 2:04 #"Fred and Daphne Romances" - 1:59 #"The Control Pannel" - 2:13 #"The Haunted Boat" - 2:40 #"The Monsters Attacking Again" - 2:14 #"Coolsville Going in War" - 1:30 #"Possession" - 1:40 #"Giving Up" - 3:02 #"Returning to Mystery Solving" - 4:30 #"Putting Back The Control Pannel" - 2:04 #"Possessed May" - 4:00 #"Fred, Velma, Daphne and the Mystery Machine Possesed" - 3:39 #"Mystery Failed" - 1:40 #"Final Chance" - 1:20 #"Scooby vs. Monsters: The Final Battle" - 5:40 #"Saved The Day" - 1:59 Awards Sequel Following the film's smashing box office success, a sequel titling Scooby-Doo! The 2nd Movie is announced in July 2011, setting for release of April 12, 2013, which would later set an earlier release date to November 2, 2012.User blog:Ceauntay/'Scooby-Doo! The Movie' Sequel Gets Release Date, Title and Story. Wiki News. Retrieved July 6, 2011. Like the first film, it will be released into IMAX theaters, and may be converted to release in 3D unlike the first film. See also *''Scooby-Doo! The Movie'' Video Game *''Scooby-Doo! The Movie'' Soundtrack References External links *''Scooby-Doo: The Movie'' at the Internet Movie Database *''Scooby-Doo: The Movie'' at Box Office Mojo *''Scooby-Doo: The Movie'' at Roten Tomatoes Shaggy Rogers Daphne Blake Fred Jones Velma Dinkley Scrappy-Doo |group4= Television shows |list4 = Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! (1969–1970) The New Scooby-Doo Movies (1972–1973) The Scooby-Doo Show (1976–1978) Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo (1979–1980) Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo (1980–1982) The New Scooby and Scrappy-Doo Show/The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries '' (1983–1984) ''The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo (1985) A Pup Named Scooby-Doo (1988–1991) What's New, Scooby-Doo? (2002–2005) Shaggy & Scooby-Doo Get a Clue! (2006–2008) Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated (2010-present) |group5= Package shows and programming blocks |list5 = The Scooby-Doo/Dynomutt Hour (1976) Scooby's All-Star Laff-A-Lympics (1977–1978) Scooby's All-Stars (1977–1978) The Richie Rich/Scooby-Doo Show and Scrappy Too! (1980–1982) The Scooby & Scrappy-Doo/Puppy Hour (1982–1983) Scooby's Mystery Funhouse (1985–1986) |group6= Television films and specials |list6 = Hanna-Barbera's All-Star Comedy Ice Revue (1978) Scooby Goes Hollywood (1979) Scooby-Doo Meets the Boo Brothers (1987) Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School (1988) Scooby-Doo and the Reluctant Werewolf (1988) Hanna-Barbera's 50th: A Yabba Dabba Doo Celebration (1989) Arabian Nights (1994) Night of the Living Doo (2001) |group7= Direct-to-video films |list7 = Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island (1998) Scooby-Doo and the Witch's Ghost (1999) Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders (2000) Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase (2001) Scooby-Doo and the Legend of the Vampire (2003) Scooby-Doo and the Monster of Mexico (2003) Scooby-Doo and the Loch Ness Monster (2004) Aloha, Scooby-Doo! (2005) Scooby-Doo in Where's My Mummy? (2005) Scooby-Doo! Pirates Ahoy! (2006) Chill Out, Scooby-Doo! (2007) Scooby-Doo and the Goblin King (2008) Scooby-Doo and the Samurai Sword (2009) Scooby-Doo! Abracadabra-Doo (2010) Scooby-Doo! Camp Scare (2010) |group8= Live-action films |list8 = Scooby-Doo (theatrical, 2002) Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed (theatrical, 2004) Scooby-Doo! The Mystery Begins (television, 2009) Scooby-Doo! Curse of the Lake Monster (television, 2010) |group9= Video games |list9 = Scooby-Doo (1986) Mystery (1995) Mystery of the Fun Park Phantom (1999) Mystery Adventures (2000) Classic Creep Capers (2000) Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase (2001) Scooby-Doo (2002) Night of 100 Frights (2002) Mystery Mayhem (2004) Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed (2004) Unmasked (2005) First Frights (2009) Scooby-Doo! and the Spooky Swamp (2010) |group10= Amusement rides |list10 = Scooby-Doo's Ghoster Coaster (1984) The Funtastic World of Hanna-Barbera (1990) Scooby-Doo Spooky Coaster (2002) Scooby-Doo and the Haunted Mansion (2004) }} Category:2011 films Category:2010s animated films Category:American films Category:2011 animated films Category:English-language films Category:IMAX films